The Star Of My Life
by TheRedInkPen
Summary: Under the starry sky, Ness and Lucas watch the celestial bodies float by. Lucas wants to tell Ness how he feels about him, but he'll get to do something even better. (small bit of NessxLucas action) (one-shot story)


**Just a fun story I thought of on the spot. I wanted to give to the community of NessXLucas shippers, and this is a small something from me to you. It's a small story about Ness and Lucas meeting up for the weekend and gazing at the stars in the sky. It gets a bit personal near the middle-end section, but it turns out well for the both of them. I hope it goes well and you enjoy it. I look forward to make more of these fun stories in the future.**

* * *

It was a calm, starry night. Ness had walked out of his house to enjoy the crisp, autumn breeze, and to enjoy the view of the sky. He had called his blonde-haired friend, Lucas, earlier to join him. Lucas wanted to decline the offer, but he missed seeing Ness' violet eyes. It would take a few hours to get to Ness' house, but the drive would be worth everything.

Lucas had finally arrived, and he ran out of the car into Ness' arms. Both boys enjoyed being in the others' company, especially at times like this. Lucas waved to his dad, who was driving away, and smiled.

"Well, we have the entire weekend to ourselves, Ness. What do you want to do first?"

Ness looked to the horizon, where the last trace of sunlight had finally slipped out of sight. He took hold of Lucas' soft hand and slowly guided him off his porch and onto the grass. He stopped when he got in front of his fence then sat down, taking Lucas with him.

Ness laid back and his gaze fixed itself upon all the glowing dots in the dark canvas. "I'd rather just look at the stars tonight. I'm so entranced by them that I've been going outside almost every night just to look at them. I can't imagine what it must be like up there..."

Lucas stared at Ness as he spoke. He loved the sound of Ness' calm voice because it made him feel calm, like his mother's voice used to. He wanted to tell Ness so badly; he wanted to tell his friend how he felt about him, but he's too afraid that Ness will end up rejecting him.

"N-Ness... Th-there's something I want to tell you..."

Ness kept looking up at the dark sky, occasionally looking at the crescent moon to his left. Lucas then raised his voice and he turned his head to face the blonde-haired boy. "Yeah?"

"I... I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but I've never gotten a good time to tell you..."

* * *

The raven-haired boy turned his head back to the starry sky, watching the dark colors slowly swirl together. Lucas finally laid down next to his friend, and kept himself close to Ness' side. Ness was a bit skeptical as to why Lucas was snuggled so close to him, but then he saw Lucas' cheeks in the dim lighting. They were a soft pink hue, and Ness knew exactly why.

They had been good friends for as long as he could remember, but he didn't know Lucas had stronger feelings for him. Ness had never really realized it until now; Lucas was the only other person that treated him like more than just a friend, besides Paula.

He sighed, then began to speak solemnly. "Lucas, I never really saw it until now. I mean, we only get to see each other three times a year... but I guess it all makes sense. Your mother is gone, and your older brother is out of the picture... The only one left is your dad, and you two aren't really as close anymore. The only other person that makes you feel safe... is me. I understand; I've never had a situation like you did, though, but I've lost some people close to me." Lucas looks at Ness, whose violet eyes glistened in the starlight. "Pokey, he was my only friend growing up and I was different than most of the other kids. We didn't have the greatest relationship as we grew up, and it only got worse when I turned twelve. He turned on me, and became my biggest rival. Even when he treated me like trash, I didn't want to hurt him. I hated violence, like you do, so in the end... I just cried. I had to leave that place, knowing that I had harmed another individual."

Tears began sliding down Ness' cheeks, and with him trying to hold them back, it only made matters worse. Lucas hated seeing his friend cry, and vice versa, so he tried to calm him down.

"Ness, it's OK... It doesn't really doesn't compare much with what I went through, but you still went through a lot. I want you to know that I'm always here for you... in spirit."

* * *

Lucas moved himself on top of Ness and looked into his big, shining eyes. Ness saw the way Lucas' mellow blue eyes gave off feelings of serenity and humility. The two always wanted the best for the other, no matter the situation.

Lucas leaned in closer to Ness' face, then their lips finally came into contact. Ness felt Lucas' warmth, and brought his hand up against his friend's face.

(Everything is gonna be OK.) He thought to himself. (Lucas is just... different, just like me. I have him to share my pain with. We're both dealing with a loss of some sort, him more than me, but I can't let the heartache consume me like this. This loving embrace is all I need right now...)

Ness brought Lucas down to lay on top of him, then their lips finally separated from the others' face. Lucas' cheeks were red, but in the dim lighting of the night, Ness could still tell. The raven-haired boy pointed up at the sky and Lucas turned his head to look. It was special for the both of them to experience something like that, and Lucas would keep it in his memory forever.

Ness got up from the ground, after Lucas got off of him, and started going back to his house. He motioned for Lucas to follow, so the blonde-haired kid did so. They spent the rest of the evening inside, then they finally went to bed in each other's arms.


End file.
